A New Day
by BlackRoseDragon89
Summary: when Lisanna comes back from "the dead", nobody pays attention to Lucy. Her true love, Natsu, starts to take interest in Lisanna. Lucy is devastated when she sees Natsu and Lisanna get close to each e then meets new friends, will they help Lucy in the situation. What do Demons have to do with this? Bitterblue crossover later on in the story! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Hi mina, this is my second story. I mean I wrote a one-shot story, but I mean It's only one chapter, I am making this story last as long as I can. So I hope you enjoy reading my story. Also review my story. If you do not like my stories I made, then: A) do not read my story. B) do not reveiw my stories.. Anyway, those who want to read, please enjoy and review. Arigato**

** chapter 1:**

** A broken Heart **

**Normal POV:**

Lucy woke up in morning to find no one next to her. she had not seen Natsu sleep next to her for 1 month now. It was very lonely that no one was near her. It wasn't very pleasent to be the replacement. It was team Natsu's fault for her bieng depressed all the time.

**Flashback: Lucy's POV:**

_ It was a regular day. Everything seemed normal, except for Lucy, she felt sick that day. At the guild everything seemed normal when Lucy had entered the guild. It wasn't a surprise that everyone was surrounding Lisanna, asking how she felt, or what she was going to do, blah, blah, blah. The only people who would talk to Lucy, would be Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Pantherlily, and Mira. All those people were giving most of their attention to Lucy's presence. _

_Since the day that Lisanna, Natsu has ignored Lucy. So today was a surprise to Lucy all of a sudden. Natsu, her first love, wanted to talk to her for the first time in months. Natsu walked up to Lucy and said-_

_ " Uh Lucy can I tell you something?" He sat down next to me. I nodded." Um Our team wanted to know if you could quit the team?" He seemed sad and very sad._

_" Why?" I asked him. He stayed silent for a moment, and then said" It's because Lisanna wants to join our team, and seems to not really like you much so... Could you please quit the team? I mean we could still go on missions from time to time, but I want Lisanna to be on our team."_

_" Um... sure I guess it's okay." I replied with a calm face. In my mind, I was yelling like crazy. I was thinking ' why would Lisanna want me to quit the team? I thought that she said that I was her close friend? I guess I was wrong. _

_ " Really? Thanks Luce!" He said really excited. It made me feel so sad and depressed. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to quit the team with a hesitant at first, but when I agreed he was excited as ever. He ran over to the table in which Erza and Lisanna were. He was telling them something that made all three do the happy dance. ( Lucy Is still staring at Natsu.) Natsu was dancing like a wild monkey, rather than a regular person. _

_I stood up, thinking that I should leave before I get my feelings hurt. As I left the guild, I could hear laughter from a group of people surrounding Natsu. _

**End of Flash back: Lucy's POV: **

I was supposed to get ready to go to training with everyone for the GMG. Even though I wasn't chosen to go. Levy asked me to go with her. I was about to leave to the bathroom, until I stepped on something soft on my feet. It was Happy! I yelped.

" HAPPY! What are you doing in my apartment?!" I yelled. He awoke in yelp and was holding his tail.

" Lucy, your so mean. You stepped on my tail." He said still holding his tail. I grabbed him and put the little exceed on the bed

" Well isn't my fault that you were on the ground near the side of the bed where you know I step. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu."

" Eto, Master told me to come here and say, um, If you could come to his office immediatly."

" Oh okay. But why?" Rubbing my chin.

" Uh... I don't know."

" Well that's odd, I never got called to see master before. Hm... well nothing can be done. Well Happy, could you please tell master that I'll be there in 15 minutes?"

" Sure, But your going to have to bring a fish to the guild."

"Sure."

And with that Happy left the room flying. I went to the bathroom, taking a 5 minute bath. (AN: This is nothing compared to what my brother takes in a shower, he takes 2 minutes.) It took 3 minutes get prepared. She was wearing The clothing that she had on the dayshe went to the mission with Blue Pegasas, Lamia Scale, and Cait shelter. Lucy grabbed her keys and left the house, heading towards the guild.

At the guild: Masters POV:

Lucy must know what to do, after all these are the rarest keys ever. I thought to myself, why on earth Lucy has not come back to guild for so long. It's all to strange.

There was a knock on the door. " You may enter." I said. Lucy peeked in the room and began to enter and bowed.

" You called me master?" She said.

" Yes, Well you see there are a few visitors coming in today and I want you to meet them. They don't need to come into my office, or anything. But they wanted to see you no matter what. So that means that there will be some changes. I won't tell you there names or anything, since they asked me to keep quiet, and not say anything. So if you walk back home you'll see them."

" Okay master, is that all?"

" No, you see, I don't want you to go training with everyone else. I want the visitors to train you. They of course know that you are close friends to their last master."

" Okay master, but why do I need to go training with them, can't I go with team Natsu?"

" No, you cannot because they say that you are weak, and overheard that their trying to do something to make you leave the guilld. So I want you to to go training with the visitors that I trust. So I am going to ask you. Do you want to train with the visitors, or would you rather be near people who want you out of my guild?"

" I'll train with the visitors master. By the way, why did you say that they had a last master? Are they Steller Spirits?"

" Well you could say that, but not quite. They will explain to you everything. I can't tell you since they asked me to keep my mouth shut about them. However I could tell you this about them, they are all going change your life around completely."

" Thank you master. I'll see who they are soon. But does that mean I won't be able to come back to the guild while I am training? And can I bring other people to train with me?" She asked with bright eyes when she said that she could bring other people.

" Well that all depends if the visitors will allow that. I mean, they are going to mainly train you, but I am not quite sure that they are going to train much of a freind, if allowed that is."

"Okay master, I'll be leaving then, Janee~~!" She said. she left the room and I was left alone in my office. I was 100% sure that she is going to leave the guild to train. But I am not quite sure that it will end in bad terms.

**Out of the Guild: Lucy's POV:**

What did master mean by that, I thought to myself, He said that Team Natsu had been planning to do something to make me leave the guild. Oh well. What is done is done. I guess I should find Levy to tell her about this. Where might she be? I didn't see her in the guild. Wait today is the day everyone has to go on the train, SHIT.

Lucy Began to run toward the train station. She had forgotten completely that it was the day for Fairy Tail to the beach for training. When Lucy reached where the team had to meet up, everyone was still there. Pheww I made it in time. I thought. At least I could tell them that I am not able to go to the training.

As soon as I arrive at the station I see everyone huddling up in a small group. Everyone Except Lisanna and Natsu. Which are possibly kissing each other currently. I wasn't surprised. I've seen them make out together. I wasn't really proud of what he did to her or anything. I needed to tell Levy about what master told me.

I see Levy sit next to Gajeel. As any normal day, he would always be next to her. I start to walk towards them and say:

" Hi Levy-chan. Sorry to make you guys wait"

" It's okay Lu-chan, why are you late?"

" Well I was getting up and Happy told me that Master wanted to talk to me about something."

" What did he tell you Lu-chan?"

" Umm, that there is a visitor coming today. And that they are going to take me training. So I won't be able to come with the rest of you to the beech."

" Oh that's to bad, but at least you are still going to train."

" However I am planning to leave the guild. Since I am going to train, I might be a burden to everyone that they are missing one guild member."

" What?! No Lu-chan! You shouldn't leave the guild! Well not until I come back okay Lu-chan. Promise me you won't leave the guild until I come back from training." She said, with a Shocked expression on her face.

" Levy, I can't keep that promise. I am sorry. The visitors might want me to stay away from the guild and continue to train. Plus, I am little jealous that Natsu and Lisanna might be, you know... Anyway I can't possibly stay if I am going to train."

" Well this day might be the last day we are guild mates?"

" Not quite, you see. I am planning to join another guild so that I may have a little more respect from everyone else. Of course that means during the GMG. But at the end of the GMG. Then I may go back and join the guild, but that would be after the GMG. So unfortunately, I will be your rival in the GMG. It's to obvious. So until we meet again I will be your guild's rival. So good bye Levy, Gajeel."

" Lu-chan," she said in disbelief, hugging me, I hugged back. Tears began to run through our eyes. " we will never be rivals Lu-chan, never. I will miss you. No matter what"

" Shrimps right bunny-girl," Gajeel said with tears running through his eyes for the first time " we will never be rivals."

" Until meet again, Levy-chan, Gajeel. I'll see you at the GMG." I said

" Until we meet again Lu-chan/Bunny-girl." They said in unison. I wasn't surprised at all. We all hugged each other crying.

" The train leaving Magnolia will now be departing soon Please Prepare for departure." Said the announcer

" Well good bye-bye guys." I said. I began to leave, without saying good bye to team Natsu. They would never even care. The two waved good bye to me. I would not see them for a long time.

**Chapter 1 End **

**Thank you mina. Updates will be coming soon. Please review. If you do not like this story then DO NOT READ IT!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! JANEE~~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

** ~~~~~~OHAYO mina! This is my second chapter so far and I am very happy because this is the first time ever making the second chapter to anything! Its so much fun making these types ever. And one thing that I would like to discuss before I say the disclaimer is...**

**THAT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY FREAK'IN STORY, THEN I SUGGEST NOT TO TELL ANYTHING ABOUT IT. I WROTE THIS STORY ****_MY _****WAY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT. ONE OF MY FELLOW FOLLOWERS HAS STOPPED BECAUSE OF THE PEOPLE WHO CRITSIES OVER AND OVER AGAIN. JUST BECAUSE THEY MAKE A SIMPLE MISTAKE! SO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY, OR IN THIS CASE ANY STORY, THEN I SUGGEST YOU MOVE ON AND READ SOMEONE ELSES STORY THAT YOU LIKE! **

**Not being mean or anything. But this is a serious, so please listen to this... speech and understand. **

**However to those who love to read stories and don't want to curtsies, please enjoy this story! wari wari to those people whom I've wasted time. ( by the way Wari Wari means sorry in Japanese) So thanks and continue to read as you wish. +=+ ( I'm so tired ~ Yawn~)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. Which is good because I am not as creative as Hiro-sama **

**Chapter 2**

**The test**

**Lucy's POV:**

I was walking home from the train station. I'm going to miss Levy and the others...they were all friends but...some don't realize that I even exist. Its really sad. The people who work and live in a guild don't even know that you are there. But at least...I have a few nakamas that know who I am and that I exist. Oh well what are you going to do? Run for your life to find happiness, please I know that it won't work, even though that is my last option. I won't use that unless its a real emergency and that's the only thing that I could do. The good thing is that I will finally be stronger than what I already am. I think that if I train with the new visitors, then maybe, just maybe, I could be a better person. But oh well, it depends on how I'm being trained in the first place. I can't wait to start training with the visitor. I better hurry home, its getting dark.

A strange man approached me when I was walking near my house. He had a blackish, bluish hood. He seemed angry and crazy. you could see under his hood that he was grinning madly. He had to be crazy. He spotted me from a distance. His eyes were blue. But they seemed to pop out of his socket. His pants were shown, even though it was like he was wearing dress pants and dress shows.

**(A.N/By the way, this guy is being described as my teacher looks like. Its scary as HELL! He wears a suit to a middle school for gods sake. I mean I'm not in college, rather I'm in the 7th grade which sucks. but seriously, his eyes are terrifying, he stares at you like your his next meal if you don't get the math question right on the first try!)**

" Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked with a deep, dark voice.

" Y-yes. I'm Lucy. Why do you ask" I said, trying to hold back my fear.

" Well, you see, I am your greatest enemy to ever exist!" He exclaimed with his hands placed in front of him. This was not going to end well at all.

**Someone's POV: (hidden in the shadows)**

" I want to see your strength master. I want to know your strength. It is the only way we could train you" I whispered.

"I know you could defeat this enemy, Master, please work hard. Please" said my companion. We all hid in the shadows, prepared to defend our master.

**Lucy's POV:**

I felt someone else's presence near by. It felt a bit odd that there had been more than one enemy. I thought to myself. I could not wait till this was over. All of a sudden, I hear a tree branch break from a distance. With that I look to where the sound came from, distracting me from the odd man. I turn around but didn't notice that there was a ray of light blue light coming directly at me. When I grabbed my keys, it was too late for me to do anything. With the shot directly into my stomach. I was unconscious immediately after I got hit, and from then all was black.

* * *

I awoke sometime later. I was in my room. When did I get in my room? All I remember is that I was fighting someone in front of my house. I checked the time. It was 8:00 p.m. I sat up to see what had happened. But soon realized, that I wasn't alone. my door suddenly opened with a girl being revealed. She was facing me and walking towards me. She was wearing blue jeans, brown one inch boots, A black T-shirt, a black cowboy hat, and a pair of cowboy gloves. She had loose black/red color hair**.(I have the same hair color!) ** She went near the edge of my bed and kneeled.

**(My original idea was for her not to wear a hat but, I went to the wild west amusement park here in Chicago, and saw really cool cowboy hats and gloves, I wanted to buy them, but couldn't. so this character seems more like Bisca.)**

" Eto, eto..." I said nervously" You don't need to kneel. Eto How am I in my room and who are you?" I said. she looked up. She began to grin.

" My name is Luna, Luna Iscariot. I'm very sorry for not helping you when you needed our help, Master." She said calmly. I wasn't surprised at all that she had a soft voice that you could sleep to whenever you want to sleep.

" Master? How did I get into my room?" I asked.

" Well, when you were attacked, I was watching you from a distance. I saw that you were struggling and so I came to save you master. Its as simple as that. Of course you are our new master!"

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

**Well sorry but this is a small short chapter. I was trying to make sense out of this chapter because I originally had the chapter ready, but my bro, Mikey-nii, DELETED MY FREAKIN FILES FOR SOME REASON AND SAID IT WAS AN ACCEDENT, BUT WHEN HE WAS TALKING TO MY MOM, HE SAID IT WASN'T. HE SAYS IT'S TRUE WHAT HE SAYS, I THINK NOT! But anyway, at least I finished the chapter. FOR GOD SAKES HE'S 19, STOP ACTING LIKE A 2 YEAR OLD AND STOP DESTROYING MY STUFF! Sorry about that, I'm a little angry. But I will update soon, so please wait and please scroll up to see my shortish speech. And I am the creator of the ish-factor, So If you read my story, I will sometimes say ishout of no where. But until next time...JANEE~~~~~~~~~~.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I Do Not own Fairy Tail **

** Hi mina, this is my second chapter so far. this is basically an intro to everyone. and not just one or two characters, I mean my more advanced characters. if you've watched the movie " The exercise of Emily rose," you will recognize that the characters name since i used the names. So, eto, anyway I hope that you will like it. Again I've never done this before so give me pointers when you can. this would be a big help. ** _

** Chapter 2:**

** A new Friendship **

**~ Lucy's POV~:**

"OUR! What do you mean exactly" I exclaimed, Luna was on the floor still bowing. she was so cute, but why was she here? What did she mean when she said that, it doesn't make sence to me? Why are they here? The smile that she had was gone and had a serious face.

She then grabbed the keys on her belt. " These are your demon keys. The demon keys are almost the same as your celetrial spirits, except our keys are called demons and do not waste any magic at all. Rather we waste nothing," She explained." so in other words you are your master. We were sent here by our former master is now on a special mission, in which we are not allowed to go with him, he told us to come here once we lost our contract." she handed me a note, and six keys. " It was his wish to come and find you, he wanted us to be your demon spirits. So he gave us this note so that when we found you, you could understand our situation. please open it and read it for yourself."

"okay" I opened the note it said:

**_Dear lucy, _**

**_You know me as a good friend when we were kids. I hope you remember me. its been a long time since we've met. So one day, after I finish my mission and Luna has found you, I want you to ask you a large favor. So that favor will be finished, I will need you to first train with all seven demons. They will never harm you, Lucy. so you don't have to worry about your magic bieng drained. Anyway I've sent them to train you and help you with everything that will happen. So please stay well so that I may return to your side, with a large smile on your face. _**

**_So Luna has a gift for you, these gifts are going to help you on your training. These two creatures are going to look like demons, both will already be grown up, so I would say around 7 years old. Only the new master can make them hatch. Both will wear demon clothing. One will be a black color fur and the other will have a dark red colored fur. I know you will love them. so please feed them some fish. _**

**_Anyway I've missed you so much already, it's been years now since we last talked to each other. The demon keys are usefull, please except. So in three months, I will be at the GMG, so please go and attend, I'll be in Sabertooth. Please wait for me, Janee~~ _**

**_Sincerely your old friend, Zeref. _**

**_( He llllliiikkkeeeessss Heeerrrrr /) -(AN: this isn't in the letter) ) _**

" I am really surprised. Luna I have a question, what are the names of the demons?" I asked, She began to smile with a large grin.

" Okay, but your going to have to ask them yourself. Summon them by you usually do, you don't have to say their names yet since you don't know them." She said. When I opened their gate, red smoke came out. I saw seven figures standing in front of me, I see that there is two egg like objects in the hands of the first two men who stand in front of me.

" Hello we are your new demon keys, we are happy that you are our new master, master Lucy." They all said in unison, except for Luna who already said that. They all went to their knees. Bowing their heads.

" Eto, hello,may I know all your names?" I asked hesentally. I was a little suprised at first.

" My name is Lucifer Hinode." he said. He was the tallest of them all. He looked like Rogue Cheney. But with really really dark red eyes. He had a deep voice.

" My name is Nero Iscariot, I am Luna's older brother. " He said. He looked like Sting. He even sounded like him, which was creepy

" My name is Cain Iscariot, I am also Luna's older brother." He said, Kissing my hand. He was just like Hibiki. His hair, his eyes, and his perverted self. Everything.

" My name is Legion Iscariot, I am Luna's oldest brother." He said, he seemed to be like Gray, everything except for the stripping issue.

" My name is Judice Iscariot, I am Luna's Secound oldest brother." He said, He looked like Gajeel, without the metal of course.

" My name is Belial, I am Luna's brother." He said, he looked like zancrow.

" And Finally, as you know, I am Luna Iscariot, and I am the youngest of all six of them." she said with a grin. " We are the ones that dwell within" they all said in unison. I was suprised to what I had heard. They were all family members, except for Lucefer, he was treated like a sibling though. I had then been given the two eggs, the eggs began to shake. A of a sudden the eggs hatched and had two exceeds. Both the exceeds were wearing cute devil costumes. Both seemed to be awakening from a long sleep.

" Awwwwww, Your so Cute!" I squealed. I am very exeited because I have finaly gotten myself an exceed! Their so cute. I was squishing them. once I let go, they were huffing and sufficating. I let them breath and they finally Introduce themselves. " Hi, my name is Misaki, and she's Yuiko." The small black fur exceed.

" Could we be friends, Lulu?" Said Yuiko. she was so cute when she said Lulu

" Of course, Why wouldn't I?" I squealed.

" Really Lulu, awsome." Said Misaki. Both were very cute and awsome.

"Anyway, Lucy-dono, Could we continue the new contract?" Said Lucefer sounding annoyed.

" Okay, but please call me Lucy. When are you free?" I asked.

" Actually were always free, we're never doing anything about. Anyway Zeref wanted us to help you train. Why not have some fun." Said Luna." why don't we have a lady's night and leave these guys home. hmm?" I nodded.

" Why not go now, It's late." I suggested. " Can I come two" Asked Yu-chan

" Of course Yu-chan. Mis-kun would you like to come too?" I asked " Nah, I want to stay with the guys tonight." He replied. " Okay, Come on, Yu-chan, Luna-san, we better go." I said. - _ -

**At The Fairy Tail Guild: Luna's POV **

"Lulu, can You introduce me to any exceeds there?" Asked Yuiko

"Yeah sure, but it isnt that many exceeds." Replied Lucy

"So this is the Fairy Tail Guild." I said as Lucy and Luna enter the Guild.

" Yeah but if your like me, you will be ignored, so it doesn't really matter if you are with me or not I'll be ignored by everyone, except for Levy, Wendy, and Mirajane." Said Lulu-chan. So, I thougth, This is what these signals that I've been getting. Sadness and a brokenheart. very typical.

" Lulu-san I wanna discuss with you a few things about the demon keys." I told her. She nodded. Once we entered, not that many people were there, only the ones Lulu-chan rarely talk to. the only person that was there that would talk to Lulu, Mirajane. A.K.A- Mira. I've heard of her before. At least she was kind to Lulu. Unlike Some other Guild members.

" Oh I forgot that their wasn't any exceeds right now, because of the GMG training. Sorry Yu-chan, their isn't any exceeds until next month." Said Lulu-chan, to the little exceed who was a little disappointed that there was no exceeds around.

" It's okay Lulu, I understand." Said Yuiko" I can't wait till you meet Zeref again, he wants to do something Verrrrrrrry important." She said covering her giggles.

" Oh that" I said laughing really hard and blushing. " It's going to be awsome you know. Lights, me with a camera, taking in the events very slowly." I cover my mouth.

The only reason why I was laghing, was because of Zeref. Ha, as if, he's to much of a chicken to do it. But I am not going to tell her about it, it should be a suprise. So until Zeref returns, then I'll tell her.

Lulu was confused, since, she doesn't know why we're laughing so hard. So after laughing so hard, I wasn't going to stop laugh tonight. When I sat down next to Lulu, I noticed that Lulu didn't say anything. Rather she only talked to us. I wasn't su[rised at all, because she sends signals to us. As I remamber the thing I wanted to tell her, she says: " So, Luna-san, What did you want to tell me"

I replied, " Oh yeah, Well it's about our training. I want to tell you what your going to learn. Your going to learn : telethapy, mind reading, kendo, Demon Magic Exquip, Slayer magic, ancient spells, transformation magic, element Magic, and so many more that is really hard to explain, since it's been a long trip. They're all easy to learn."

" Really! Awsome! But what is Demon Magic Exquip, Slayer Elemental Magic?"

" Demon magic Exquip is small jewerly that have magic inside of it, it's usually used when your out of magic and dont have enough strength. Slayer Magic is basicly, Dragon slayer magic, God slayer magic, Angel slayer magic, and Demon slayer magic. All those magics combined make a specail magic called 'Legion Life'. and finally theres Elemental magic, which is any kind of element turned into magic, such as ice, fire, water, and crystal. All in which you are imune to. All of the Demon keys must learn these magics and master it before becoming a demon key. Our master must master all their magics, and must be able to control be healthy. Oh another thing, all the Demon keys have a specailty. For example, I specailize in kendo, which is sword fighting, it's really fun you know!"

" Really, Awsome! I can't wait till we begin training. Anyway do want something to drink?"

" Sure." I said. We all stood up and went to the bar area, Yuiko was flying over there, she was faster than any of us. We all sat down and waited for mira to come and take our order. When she came to us she said:

" Hi Lucy, I thought you went with Levy to the training area. And who are these two"

" These two are my new nakama, Luna Iscariot," Lulu said. pointing at me " And this is Yuiko." Lulu picked up Yuiko. " Nice to meet you Mi-chan." Said both Yuiko and I. All of us started to giggle.

" Oh yeah, we're not only new nakama she met the other demon keys earlier this day. We have six other guys, who are her new nakama." I said. I bagan to tell Mi- chan about the Demon keys and all. " So cool! Anyway Lucy, Why didn't you go with the others to train?" Mi-chan asked.

" Well, I didn't want to disturb they're training since I am weak." Lulu said, sadly.

" Who said that you were weak? I'll kick they're asses for what they've done." I said out loud. "I can't beleive these people, they're own nakama are called weak. just because they don't have the greatest magic level, doesn't mean that they're weak, rather, everyone should be trying to help them."

" Luna, relax, it's no big deal. I am going to become stronger with the training I am getting from the demon keys... and Zeref." Lulu said with small blushes as she says Zeref's name.

" Thats right, so when we train togeither, we're going to work non stop okay." I said.

" Of course" She said.

" Hey Lulu, um, I need to tell you about one of the demon key enemy. He's the worst person you want to meet. His name is Mystegun." I said. Everyone gasped except for Me and Yuiko, who had a serious face.

" But Mystegun is one of the guild mates, why would he be an enemy?" Mira said. She was the most suprised.

" He's not the Mystegun you know Lulu. He's one of the Dark lords back in Hell. He is even worse than Satan himself. He even looks different, rather he looks like a young boy. But he isn't even as weak as a regular boy like Romeo. Rather, he's more like the murderous person who wants to kill no matter what. So I warn you, if you see a five year old boy with large black eyes, a blue cape, and purple hair. He may seem innocent, but he killed half of our army in Hell. If it weren't for him, we could of became even stronger that what it already was." I warned. I didn't realize that I was making my magic power raise. I stopped raising my magic.

" Ok..." Said Lulu hesentally. I can never forgive Mystegun.

" That goes for you too Mira, you shouldn't ever go near that boy. If you do meet him, I will await for your call," I said I handed them two talesmen, both having communation symbols. " just put it in your ear, and you can talk to me. The reason he's after the Demon keys, is because, he states that he had his Demon Magic Exquip."

" Okay we-" Said Mi-chan, but was interrupted by a sudden opening of the door. Their was a small boy with purple hair, Large black eyes, and a blue cape. Behind him was Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and all the other people who had went to the training camp. All except for Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

" Mystegun..." I whispered. The eyes of everyone landed on me. Since I had dramaticly stood and knocked down the chair. Everyone was wondering who I was. " I will never forgive you, Mystegun!"

**_ CHAPTER 2 END _**

**_Thank you for reading. Please review my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I already have the next chapter in my mind. I can't wait for it to be completed. I will make the next chapter longer, just wait and see. JANEEEE~~~~~ (/)_**


	4. Note: Komen ne!

**Hi mina, How are you all doing. I have a few announcements. Eto...**

**A) I won't be able to update so often because school isn't out until June 24, 2013 for Chicago. So I have MAP Testing, which takes a lot of time. Plus I got into trouble with my older brother's so I'll be stuck at home in punishment for a long time. **

**B) I have a field trip to Utica, Il. So that means I will have two hours that day just of getting Idea's for 'A New Day' so I will update, but it will take a while.**

**C) The stories may not make any sense because my bro deleted almost all my stories. the only thing that I had saved was chapter 3 that was supposed to be chapter 2 but got mixed up BIG TIME! But I got revenge, so I'm very pleased. **

**D) I'm currently in a rush with homework and other things. So I will be busy until the summer and might not be hear till August because of summer school. The only reason why is because I missed more than 9 days, so I'm going to summer school. Which SUCKS LIKE BULLSHIT!**

**Anyway, These are true and I won't be able to update soon, so please under stand. I will generously will except your pity, if you give me any, and move on. I might make a third story, so that I could feel a little better, so please gomen ne! Listen to my annoying brother. **

**" Please excuse Yadi-nee. She is very busy. she is going through summer school, so please except it. she will update soon. Janee~~" **

**Well you heard it from Mikey-nii. I will update when I can Okay. Once again gomen ne! Please don't kill me! (punched)  
Janee~~~~~~~~~(#-.-#) Oww... that punch was imaginary, but that still hurt. Wari,Wari. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya** Mina!** **This is a new chapter to this story. I hope everyone will enjoy. This chapter will be kinda short, yet kinda long. So...there is something I would like to tell to all my readers. That this story should be a crossover because I'm using information from other books and anime. If anyone ever read the 'Graceling' series. then you would understand the setting. And in future chapters, one of the characters uses Yu-gi-oh cards in this so please understand and please do R&R. Even though it is a crossover. So komen ne. I won't be able to update so fast because I have summer school. so please bear with me. **

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontation**

**Luna's POV**

"Mystegun..." I whispered.

"Ah," said Mystegun " It's been a long time Luna Iscariot. How have you been?"

"Shut up! How dare you come to this guild" I exclaimed.

"Luna..." I heard Mi-chan and Lulu whisper at the same time.

"Mystegum, what are you doing here!" I repeat.

"Well it's rather simple," He began "you see I needed a strong guild. And after seven year I know that this guild has great potental. So I;m going to ask for their help me retrieve the remaining land back at hell. of course I was only able to achieve very little of the land. Since I had such a small army in hand. Luna do you know the land name that I took over seven years ago? It was called Wester. Oh how easy was it to take it over. especally when all I had to do was attack it with one single blow." He began to chuckle quietly. Causing the small group behind him chuckle as well.

"That's not true!" I yelled " You attacked Birn's Army from behind. There is no honor in defeating someone from the back! Plus King Birn only knew one day before you attacked. It's no fair!" I was getting angrier. I couldn't control myself. "Why would you do that to satan country?! Tell where you are going to have the next. Is it Nander, Estill, Sunder, Monsea, Or is it going to be the Middluns?! Start talking!"

There was a moment of silence. Mystegun didn't say one word. Rather, He stayed silent. It was as if he was thinking on some plan that very nerve racking. What am I supposed to do? He began to smirk.

"Mystegun, Start talking!" I said, growing angrier by the second.

"That is not decided since we only trained for most of the time, but we are not fighting monsea or the Lienid. For those are going to be my last kingdom's to capture, it will be the greatest adventures yet."

"H-h-h-h-h-how dare you! Mystegun, How dare you. You and Satan were best friends, what the hell happend?! You make no sense at all!"

"Oh, poor Luna. You have no idea what happened between both Satan and me, do you?" He said extremely calm.

"What happened between Satan and you? Why do want to own our sacred land?" I said calming down. I'm really pissed off. If only I could read his memories and thoughts, but I can't, when you learn telethapy, no one with higher status can have their minds read. Which sucks. But I need to know what happened between those two.

"Well, you know well enough about how your father and I were close friends, correct? Well when we were making another training session, I saw note fall of his sleeve. he picked it up and read it to himself. When he read that note he was happy because he saw that I could get a higher status. But the next day he said that he couldn't get me in a higher status because when he read it, it was the wrong name being read. Instead the name was Lucifer Hinode. He was joining the Elite team, or 'Demon keys'. Then I told your father that he should write a note saying that I should get a higher status. But he said no. He said that unless the council said that I should get a higher status, then that would mean that I have permission to go into a higher status. I protested, saying that he could just tell them to get me into a higher status, but he refused and we began to argue each other, as soon as I was in rage I went against your father, I saw the chance to go train somewhere. And so in the middle of training, I finally realizied that for myself to become stronger, I didn't need to have a higher status, but rather, take all of the land and become king. of their land. Which all brings me here today. Now do you understand?" He said all calmly, with no yelling or happiness in his voice.

What kind of monster is he? All he wanted was a higher status. That was ridiculous, you must be greedy right Mystgun?

"Mystegun, why-" I was interupted.

"Luna, enough bickering." Said Nero. I was on the verge of yelling at him for interrupting my sentence but I was suprised that they appeared.

"Oh, If it isn't the small menacing group of Demon Keys." He said. We all heard a chain of keys falling on the floor. We turned around to see that it was Lulu. she then squeaked a little since we all had a poker face. "Oh, so you've spotted the two chosen ones. But where is Zeref? Isn't he your master? Oh, don't tell me that he no longer wanted to be the 'chosen one'." Mystegun began to laugh that he clutched his stomach. Then you could here chuckles from behind him. It wasn't a surprised. "He's so weak that he quit. What a disgrace."

"Mystegun, let us discuss this somewhere else, I don't want to cause a fight in this place okay." said Lucifer. He then faced me. "Luna, you know what to do right?" I nodded as soon as Natsu's group left I placed my hand in front of me and I said

"Everyone in this guild, please do not tell anyone about this incident and please do not ask me any questions unless you are Lulu's friend. Thank you." I went back to my seat next to Lulu and in front of Mi-chan.

"Luna, when do we start training?" asked both, to my surprise, Lulu and Mi-chan.

"Whenever Lulu wishes to begin training. But Mi-chan, Why do you wish to join us, you do know that when Mystegun said that there are two chosen ones that were found, doesn't relatively mean you must train with us."

"I know, but I can't believe that guy. So I want to train with you guys." She said with large puppy eyes that I couldn't say no to.

"Okay, okay. I get it." I said in defeat. This is going to be difficult.

"Wait, Where's Monsea or Middluns? Is it some kind of kingdom or something?" Asked Lulu.

"Well," I began " It's Satan's kingdom. In which its name was of former monarchies that ruled it. And currently there is a difficult time since many Lords and Dukes wish to retrieve land. And Mystegun is correct, if he achieves all the land, then that would mean that he would rule everyone and everything. And if he does achieve all the land then that would mean that the Demon Keys would be disbanded and we could all be charged with treason. Which is definitely not."

"Who rules the lands right now?" Asked Mi-chan

"Well It's small kingdoms ruled by other small monarchy that have a lower status than Satan. You see, the rankings are Satan, Monarchy rulers,(Kings, Queens, Princes), citizens, Demon Keys, and so on. The rulers are easy to explain. In Monsea, the ruler is Bitterblue, she's the only ruler that is female and youngest of all other kingdoms. She's only 18.

"What?!" Exclaimed Lulu and Mi-chan. Not a surprising reaction.

"Then there is Estill, Which is ruled by Thigpen. Nander, that is ruled by Drowden. Sunder, that is ruled by Murgon. Lienid, which is an island to the west of Westerled and is ruled by King Ror. Middluns, which is ruled by Randa. The Dells are ruled by Brigan. And finally Pikkia, Ruled by Satan. Well he owns all of the land, but his home is the Pikkia. Which is where Lucifer was born and raised. You see Lucifer is the heir to the thrown. And My brothers and I are children to the Lord of Pikkia. My father and Satan are really good friend."

"Really?" Said Lulu and Mi-chan. I nodded both faced each other then faced me. No surprise at all. Both seemed very excited. I read their mind. both saying '_I can't wait to start training!' _

As soon as I was going to ask Mi-chan to give me some water. The door slammed open. I already knew that Lulu's friend was coming through the door, almost dead. As soon as Lulu's friend appeared Mi-chan and Lulu ran up to her and a companion and took them to the infirmary. I had to cure all three of them. Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. I learned their name by reading their mind. Everything was going to be okay, but these three will not do anything to helps us or do anything since they don't get involved. But there is a problem.

Mira carried Levy, I carried Gajeel, and Lulu carried Lily. All three needed treatment and Wendy was being controlled. When we entered that the room, we put all three on separate beds. I see Mi-chan was in a hurry, so I told her to stop. She did and watched me. I placed both my hands over both Levy's and Gajeel's stomach. And both were cured immediately. With no scars being shown and their magic power was fully cured. but their clothing was not repaired. both Gajeel and Levy awoke very alarmed and worried.

"Levy!" Cried Lulu " What happened to you." Lulu hugged Levy. I was helping Lily.

"I don't know much my self Lu-chan. Gajeel, Lily, and I were training. And all of a sudden. Someone came from the forest that we were near. And attacked both of us." She said. " The attacker said his name was Hitashi Iscariot,"

"What!?" I cried having Lily in my hands.'

"Who are you?" Asked Gajeel.

"My name is Luna Iscariot. I am a member of the Demon Keys. Lulu is my master." I said.

"Bunny girl..."

"Hitashi...why would he join Mystegun? It doesn't make much sense."

" Are you related to Hitashi?"

"Yes, Hitashi is my cousin from my uncles side."

"What!?" They all yelled.

"He would never do this, It's not him. Why would he do this? What was his purpose...?"

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry everyone. But I have summer school and I'm extremely tired. I have been trying to work with this story but I'm really busy. so cliff hanger in this. Why is Hitashi acting like this? What is he doing? What is his purpose? Next time this story will be explaining these questions. Sorry this is a short chapter. See you next time. Janee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R&R please!**


End file.
